


The Magician's New Clothes

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Allie and Jack take Ydris to the fashion show to get him some new clothes. Unfortunately, it doesn't go very well. Jack belongs to SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher and Allie belongs to sso-aliarchdotter on tumblr.





	The Magician's New Clothes

Ydris groaned in pleasure as he stepped outside his wagon and stretched in the warm, noonday sunshine. He hadn't just woken up, he'd just been researching magic spells until five in the morning and had taken a little nap. That was very much different to sleeping in, thank you very much. But it was very nice to step outside. Maybe he'd even take Maxine out for a ride to look for his fiance. The sound of a young woman clearing her throat made Ydris turn around, though.

"Allie? I haven't seen you here before," said Ydris. "At least, not for a while."

"Yeah, I know, normally it's two other girls visiting you, but not today," said Allie. She stood up straight, scanning Ydris' body. Ydris shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. Then, Allie turned to the blue-haired man standing beside her. "You're right, Jack, those clothes do look a bit old."

"He's had them for ages," said Jack. Ydris bristled.

"I'll have you know that this outfit is an antique," said Ydris, laying a hand on his chest in offense. 

"Yeah, I can tell," said Jack. "That's exactly our point, Ydris."

"So we're going shopping," said Allie.

"Oh, do I have to?" said Ydris. "The doorways are too low, and so are the changerooms, and they don't make clothes in my size!"

"Not that I'd mind if I had to see your bare chest poking out from behind the changeroom curtain, but there's a fashion designer there for fashion week and she'll be able to adjust the clothes for you," said Jack.

"Yeah, she's a world-famous fashion designer," said Allie. "I'm sure adjusting clothes to be longer wouldn't be a problem for her."

"She's a prickly bitch but who knows, maybe she'll see you as a challenge," said Jack. "And I don't want the fashion police to get you."

"The fashion police?" asked Ydris, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, they sound fucking ridiculous, but they're real," said Jack.

"Elizabeth Sunbeam was just arrested," said Allie. "She stepped outside her door and was immediately descended upon by the fashion SWAT team."

"Too bad for them that Avalon saw and is actually freakishly strong," said Jack. He shook his head. "Poor bastards, I hear they're all in traction." Ydris snorted and laughed.

"I'm sorry, that's just too funny," said Ydris.

"Don't worry, I just about lost it when I saw," said Jack. "And then Allie mentioned you, so we came right here."

"Well, I don't wear socks with sandals," said Ydris.

"Yeah, but you do wear a gray coat older than I am, a big blue bow tie, and a top hat," said Allie.

"What's wrong with my bow tie?" asked Ydris, sounding wounded as he touched it.

"Nothing, it's just not very fashionable," said Jack. "I'm worried about the fashion police getting you."

"Aww, you're worried about me," said Ydris. "I'll be fine, Jack, they haven't got me yet."

"Well, they're all in hospital now anyway," said Allie. "But she's probably been a wanted fashion criminal for years. Now it's your turn."

"Oh, I'm so afraid, I'm shaking in my boots," said Ydris with a roll of his eyes.

"Just c'mon, Ydris, please," said Jack. "I like clothes shopping just as much as you do, but surely you'd like something different to wear."

"I can just change my clothes magically," said Ydris. "See?" He passed a hand over his body, and his clothes changed colour.

"That doesn't count," said Jack.

"Oh, alright, fine," said Ydris. "I was thinking about leaving the highland today anyway."

"Yes! C'mon, the show starts every hour on the hour," said Allie, leading the way down from the highland.

As they walked inside the mall, Ydris couldn't help but notice the squirrels following everyone around.

"Surely, the janitor can't be too happy about all these squirrels running around underfoot," said Ydris. He saw one sitting on a table at the cafe, and shuddered at the thought of squirrel fur getting into the food.

"Well, he hasn't said anything yet," said Jack. "Maybe he's too busy texting Iris."

"She can do so much better," said Ydris with a sigh. "If anyone should be getting a new outfit, it should be him."

"Well, if Iris is that worried, she can buy him a new outfit," said Jack. "The fashion show is just up here."

The security guards posted outside the fashion show looked visibly ill at the sight of Ydris, and Jack saw one or two reaching for their fashionable batons.

"Stand down, boys, we're in here to get him some new clothes," said Allie.

"Oh, thank Calvin," one of the guards sighed. Jack rolled his eyes and entered the fashion show.

"I'm surprised you didn't need to forge a pass," said Allie.

"I am what you call a hopeless case," said Ydris. "I wasn't going to say anything, but I've been receiving invitations to the fashion show for years now. They keep trying to save me from a life of being a walking fashion disaster. I destroyed these invitations out of spite, of course."

"Of course," said Jack. "Alright, the girls come out first in the fashion show so you can just wait if you want. Here's a seat up near the front of the catwalk."

"This show is very popular," said Ydris, his voice dripping sarcasm. "Just look at the turnout!" He gestured to the mostly-empty seats and the few people milling about.

"Well, the fashion police take it upon themselves to criticise everyone's lack of fashion sense, so can you blame them?" said Allie.

"Alright, I'll just wait here for the men's fashion, then, shall I?" said Ydris, sitting back in his seat and getting comfortable. He laced his arms together behind his head and stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing one over the other. Allie took a seat on one side of him while Jack sat on the other side.

While he waited, Ydris began to feel sleep tugging at him again. He'd only slept for a few hours this morning, after all, and that sleep hadn't been very good, having been broken several times by the sound of birds outside or the Fool coming in to talk to him. Eventually, he'd sent the Fool on an errand to take Maxine out for a ride, trusting that the little man wouldn't fall off the equally little pony. They'd come back safely a few hours later, and the Fool had woken Ydris again to inform him that they were back. He'd then tried to tell Ydris about their ride, but Ydris had told him, in no uncertain words, to fuck off and let him sleep.

Now, Ydris yawned, covering his mouth with his hand in the hopes that it wouldn't upset or offend one of the models.

"It's okay, they should be starting soon," said Jack. Then, he stiffened. "Shit, here she comes."

"Who?" asked Ydris, opening his eyes and sitting up straight.

"The head bitch herself," said Jack. "Franziska Ironsaddle."

"Oh," said Ydris. "Is that bad?"

"It might be," said Jack. Fortunately, Franziska only looked mildly ill at Ydris' attire, instead opting to speak to the one woman in the group.

"Allie, wasn't it?" said Franziska.

"Yeah," said Allie, nodding.

"It appears that one of my models has gone missing," said Franziska. "Apparently, this job wasn't important enough for her to stay."

"Oh," said Allie. "Do you want me to find her for you?"

"No, there's no time for that," said Franziska, waving her hand dismissively. "However, I do have another job for you. How would you like to be a model?"

"If you need me to be, sure," said Allie, standing up.

"Excellent," said Franziska. "Now, follow me. And hello, Mr Wolfwatcher." She nodded to Jack, who smiled at being addressed like that. She'd called him a girl last year, but unlike most assholes, she'd accepted being corrected and had apologised. "It is good to see that you have continued down the path to fashion. Though, I cannot say the same for your friend. I can barely look at him."

"We're actually here to help him pick out a better outfit," said Jack.

"Oh, praise Calvin," said Franziska. "But unfortunately, I do not have time to chat today. The show must go on, and it cannot do that if I do not have a trained model. I will speak to you after the show if I have time."

"You'll have to adjust Ydris' new clothes anyway," said Jack. Franziska gave them an affirmative nod as she left.

With that interruption gone, Ydris' eyes slowly closed as he waited for the fashion show to start.

"Wake up," said Jack, nudging him.

"I'm just closing my eyes to-" Ydris broke off in a yawn, which he covered with his hand again. "To resist temptation."

"Ydris, we both know that's bullshit," said Jack. "Wake up or you'll miss Allie."

"Wake me when she's on," Ydris murmured, going back to sleep.

But it wasn't a nudge in the ribs which woke Ydris. It was Jack screaming.

"Hey, I meant for you to nudge me, not scream at me," said Ydris, wiping sleep from his eyes. But then he saw how terrified his fiance looked, and the way he was trying to pull his legs up onto the chair. "What's wrong?"

"S-s-spiders," Jack stammered, pointing up at the ceiling. Ydris looked up and paled at the sight of large, hairy spiders coming down from the ceiling. The room was dark, but the spiders were easily visible in the light of several torches being shined up at them.

"What is it with Jorvik and fucking spiders?" Ydris muttered, getting up and standing in front of Jack to protect him. "Let's get Allie and get the hell out of here."

But the doors were blocked. In front of them stood Le Goon, laughing like a Dark Rider.

"Mua ha ha, nobody expected Le Goon!" he yelled. "Now, you unfashionable nitwits, you will pay for what you have done to me! Le Goon!"

"We're trapped," said Jack, a whine entering his voice.

"Like hell we are," said Ydris, his eyes burning with intensity. The Pandorian spiral around his eye glowed brightly, and sparks of magic surrounded his hands. He pointed his hands up, and shot the spiders with sparks of light that caused them to scuttle away into the rafters with little squeaks. 

"No! Spiders, come back!" Le Goon called. But the spiders weren't listening to him. Why should they? They were spiders, they couldn't understand Jorvegian. Le Goon sighed. "Very well then, fortunately I brought back-up. It is in this tank full of spider pheremone, which I sprayed all over this place and all over the clothes." Several people began pulling at their clothes and patting themselves down, some even stripping down to their underwear as they ran outside.

"Oh, no you don't," said Ydris, and shot a spell full of sparks at Le Goon. The man was knocked aside, and Ydris ran past holding Jack's hand, grabbing Allie from the catwalk on his way out.

"Thanks for the rescue," said Allie, brushing herself down as they stood outside. "Too bad about the fashion show, though."

"Doesn't matter," said Jack with a shrug. "All the clothes are already in the shops anyway, I just thought it'd be better to see them modelled on actual people."

"Alright, I'm just going to get some new clothes to change into," said Allie, leading the way towards the clothes store. Jack and Ydris followed her in, though they headed towards the men's section.

"See, there are some nice clothes here for a magician," said Jack, showing his fiance some of the nice suits that the store carried. They came in a variety of colours and textures.

"I don't know," said Ydris, fingering the white silk lining of a black suit. "This seems more like a wedding suit."

"Well, I mean, we've gotta start thinking about that too, I guess," said Jack. "But we'll come back wedding shopping later."

"Good idea," said Ydris. "Hmm, this purple suit is rather nice."

"Yeah, it is," said Jack, nodding. "Even though you look damn fine in gray."

"Thank you," said Ydris, smiling at him. "Perhaps I should buy a rainbow of suits, and mix and match them in performances."

"Yeah," said Jack. "And maybe some different accessories, too. And you could maybe have an everyday outfit for when you're not performing."

"Perhaps I could," said Ydris. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I have never used my wardrobe, though it is enchanted to be able to hold anything."

"You can become the fashion trendsetter," said Jack.

"Hmm, no, I think I'd prefer to be a magician," said Ydris.

"That's fair," said Jack, nodding. "Grab the suits you want and we'll go get Franziska to alter them if she's sorted out her spider problem."

"I hope she has," said Ydris. "But if she hasn't, I would rather wait."

"God, me too," said Jack, shuddering.

Fortunately, the spiders had been dealt with, and Franziska was more than happy to alter Ydris' new outfits so that they'd fit him.

"You can now be taken off the wanted list for the fashion police," said Franziska as she sewed some more fabric onto the pant legs. "I am so glad that you finally saw the light. If only everyone could be so enlightened."

"Yep, I saved him from a life of fashion crime," said Jack, patting Ydris' arm.

"Thank you, you have done him and the fashion world a great service," said Franziska. Jack chuckled, smiling at how handsome his fiance looked in his brand new outfit. Spiders aside, this had been a successful mission.


End file.
